


Hullabaloo

by PendulumCross



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Androgyny, BDSM, F/M, Genderbending, Other, SciFi and Fantasy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumCross/pseuds/PendulumCross
Summary: He knows that he's not like the others. He's from a different land- a different lifestyle- a different past. He knows that he has had to fight from the ground up to get to this point. Come hell or high water, Prompto will do whatever it takes to help protect those he loves. An AU world where some things change while others stay the same. (several parings and some surprises)





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had set minutes ago.

The inevitable darkness quickly spread across the desert lands so fast that those who watched it would swear that one could hear it moving over them. There was no time to enjoy the colors of dusk to dark as the night seemed to claw at the land like an ominous flesh eating disease.

Nobody ever ventured out at night. It was too dangerous, too foolhardy. Add what had been days of misty rain into the mix and the already frightful night turned even deadlier.

But not everyone was detoured by the dark as the roar of an engine could be heard from the motorcycle of a lone rider who was racing westward down the muddy roads. He was traveling at high speeds, recklessly fast, as if it was his intent to break the sound barrier.

Considering the circumstances, it was understandable. Especially when daemons were on the rise in the surrounding darkness and hidden within the misty rain.

The rider could hear them as they began to emerge from their shadowy realms into reality. Screeches and wails echoed across the land, bouncing off rocky outcroppings and sand dunes, loud enough for him to hear them over the sounds of his bike's engine. He knew they could sense him. Daemons were good at detecting fools crazy enough to travel at night.

At least that's what it felt like to Prompto as he sped through the red and rocky desert.

But he couldn't stop. It was his job to make it to the Crown City within a matter of hours. If he missed this time, this chance, all that hard work would be for naught.

 _It's not that far from here._ Prompto chanced a glance in his rear view mirrors, blue eyes wide and scanning his surroundings.

It was then that he spotted it.

 _So fuckin' close_. He scowled as he watched several large figures manifest themselves from dark puddles that spread over the ground like oil.

Blue eyes widened even more as a Iron Giant emerged.

 _DAMNIT... IT'S RED!_ Prompto wasted no time accelerating.

The red skinned Iron Giant didn't crawl out of the darkness... no.. It _wrenched_ itself out of it and charged towards the motorist at terrifying speeds.

Prompto could see the light of the giant's sword, orange and glowing like magma, swaying back and forth as the thing charged at him. He could practically feel the heat radiating off that cursed weapon as he tightened his grip on the handles of his bike.

He could see the glow of floodlights in the distance. The gates to the Crown City were so close and yet so far away.

Sparks from the small display between the handlebars of his bike crackled a warning at him. He was pushing his bike past it's limits and the shots of electricity were like the rattling warning of a snake.

"Fuck... Come on! Come on! Just a little further baby..." Prompto couldn't stop. With a red Iron Giant at his back, stopping meant instant death.

There was a sudden flare of light at his left. Prompto grit his teeth, squinting through the rain as he swerved to his right. The crunch of metal and rock was enough to make his stomach drop but not enough for him to lose focus.

He kept himself just moments ahead of the daemon behind him, swerving when needed, zigzagging when necessary as he kept his eyes wide open and trained on the road ahead. He caught sight of the sword again, alight with fire and baring down on him again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Prompto had to admit amazement at how fast the giant was moving. Something as big and lumbering looking as it where, it was more than enough to get travelers to assume they could always outrun it with ease. Those who had that mindset usually found themselves in a shallow grave.

Prompto was well aware of the power the daemon behind him held. He refused to give it the edge. Hell he refused to even blink as the raindrops, feeling more like icy spikes of water, pelted him in the face in his escape.

The cursed sword came down at him again as the Iron Giant took a leap in order to close in on him. The impact of its landing shook the ground, it's weapon split the rock beneath it and Prompto barely contained a grimace of pain as just the heat coming off the sword seared his back.

The floodlights were close, less than a mile!

Prompto let out a puff of air and gave his bike that final push.

The high tech vehicle gave a loud pitched reel as he plowed down the road. Prompto could handle this... speed was his angle. He just needed to make it to the light.

Rocky cliffs zoomed past him in a blur of midnight and red. The smell of the rain, the sulfurous scent of the daemon behind him, the jolts of electricity from his bike rocked his senses... it was practically overpowering. His heart was pounding so hard now that it felt like his chest was rattling as he burst through the last outcropping of jagged rock and into the light, just as the Iron Giant leaped at him. It was thrilling to see. Prompto came to a skidding halt, his bike turning over on it's left side in a twirl and he barely managed to slip onto the right side.

He moved with his bike as it spun. Despite the fast movement, he managed to keep the Iron Giant in his sight as it wailed at him.

Prompto and his bike came to a halt in the middle of the bridge that separated the dusty lands of Lucis from it's heart; the Crown City.

He watched, eyes wide, pupils blown out as the giant let out an agonizing scream. The floodlights were not just for show.

Holy lights were what kept the daemons at bay, hurting them... killing them if they stayed within the white glare for too long.

He watched as the daemon began to burn under the lights. Prompto's eyes were intense as he began to try and calm his breathing.

It could have been the adrenaline running like fire through his blood or just a moment of hysteria, but Prompto laughed aloud, raising his hand in the shape of a gun and pointing at the dissolving daemon before him.

"Bang." He grinned. _I made it... Thank the Six._

There was a clamor of feet and voices gathering around him as Prompto turned his back from one obstacle and faced another.

"Hands up where we can see them!"

"On your knees now!"

Prompto didn't resist as he knelt on the ground with his arms raised. Within moments he was surrounded by soldiers- Crownsguard soldiers.

It didn't take long for Prompto to find himself looking into the barrel of a gun that was close enough to the temple of his forehead that he could just smell the gun powder.

It was alright though... he had made it. And by doing so, there was but one thing to do next.

He scanned the crowd of shouting armed guards, ignoring their questions and looked around.

The gun wielding soldier apparently didn't like being ignored as he snarled at the kneeling man and struck him in the temple with the butt of his gun.

"Stinking Nif! Just who do you think you are?!"

Prompto was knocked back by the force of the blow and landed on his back. He pushed himself back up on his elbows, he was shocked to some degree. He knew that racing towards the gates of the kingdoms capital was insane but it wasn't as if he had a choice. Blood began to flow from the cut on his temple as he watched them with wide blue eyes.

They advanced on him and for a moment he began to think that perhaps the agreement had been broken.

_I guess old wounds never truly heal do they?_

It was all happening too fast as he watched them close in. It was then that a single voice cut through the rain and commotion.

"Stop."

All eyes turned towards the gate to see a lone figure walking towards them.

Prompto observed him from his waterlogged spot on the ground. The newcomer was tall, solid, broad shouldered, dressed in a similar fashion as the others but with an air of authority about him. He looked like a middle-aged man, his short brown hair clinging to his head under the pressure of the rain did nothing to obscure such a strong face. It was his eyes that gave him away. Focused and intense, those ice blue eyes were far too wise... too experienced. Prompto had no doubt who this man was. It had to be non other than-

"Marshal sir!" came the first voice in the rain.

The others straightened as the Marshal walked past them and towards the motorist on the ground the Marshal stopped within inches of him, observing him with eyes that made Prompto feel a breath of intimidation. And yet Prompto refused to let his eyes drop.

And then, the Marshal reached out to him. "Quite the entrance. Even if we were expecting you long before sunset Argentum."

Prompto grinned and took hold of the offered hand. "Couldn't be helped sir. Lots of hazards between here and where I'm from."

There was a clamor of surprise coming from the surrounding guards.

"This was the messenger?"

"But he's a Nif!"

"Just what is happe-"

The voices were silenced as the Marshal turned towards them. His gaze broke no argument as he looked at the surrounding guards. "Back to your posts."

The guards scattered like roaches in sudden light. Prompto almost laughed at the sight.

"We'll have your vehicle delivered shortly. As I'm sure some repairs may be needed from your grand entrance."

Prompto actually ducked his head in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to be so late. He couldn't really blame the guards for freaking out on him.

A Nif speeding towards the gates to the Crown City in the dead of night was no doubt a suspicious vision.

"The Prince will be happy to see you in one piece." The Marshal's voice cut through his thoughts,startling him and causing Prompto to look at the Marshal.

He met those icy blue eyes with a casual grin. "I crossed hell and high water for him so he'd better be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several pairings, some slight alterations, massive battles and fun reveals in store. Prompto is one of my favorite characters in that darn game. He's a brave little bastard who had to overcome a lot that was thrown at him. I couldn't resist the urge to write about him in an AU story. I have a lot planned for him and the crew. Especially Ignis! Thanks for reading! I haven't had the chance to sit back and write a FanFiction in years. Please feel free to critique as I have no beta reader.
> 
> Thanks again guys :D


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm night before the storm.

The rain continued to fall as Prompto watched from his spot in the passenger's seat of the Marshal's car. He clutched his backpack tightly, the tremors from his narrow escape had slowly ebbed its way out of his system leaving an weary Prompto in it's wake. The ride was quiet and without question. For that, Prompto was grateful. The night's events left him in tattered clothing, soaked to the bone, battered and bruised.

But it was ok now. At least the Marshal took the moment to patch up the cut to his temple.

Still, he was a sight to see, muddied and worn, sitting inside such an expensive car.

He watched as the rain, misty enough to almost look like fog, fall from the darkened heavens above. They had passed the gates minutes ago and were halfway across the bridge that crossed over a wide and deceptively quiet body of water below. The smell of the desert was long behind him, replaced by the scent of rain around him and the sea below. It was soothing.

The twinkling lights of the Crown City could just barely be seen ahead, dulled in brilliance due to the weather. Prompto watched those distant winking lights as they approached in a mild haze.

 _Just how long has it been? Ten…sixteen years?_ Prompto couldn't be sure of the exact number since he had last left the city. So much had happened in just that one year before he had been stolen away- before choices that were not his own were made that changed his life forever.

Prompto blinked, his eyes feeling heavier the longer he sat in silence. His journey had been long and he was exhausted.

As he stared ahead, blinking blearily, those twinkling lights began to shift lightly, sounds of distant voices of his memory, hurried, worried and fearful echoed in his ears. He didn't even fight it. Somehow, perhaps it had always been triggered by the rain, this memory would always surface in his most quiet moments. Sighing softly, he couldn't help but let the familiar memory play out in his mind of that horrid night.

It felt like yesterday really. He could still feel breath bursting out of his lungs in loud huffs, the muscles burning in his legs, he was a clumsy out of shape child at the time after all…

Clumsy, overweight, eyes blurred from poor vision and betrayed by fearful tears and yet he was determined to escape the dangers that had surrounded he and his friend…

That dark alleyway vision would flash to another moment. He could now clearly see his best friend, black hair matted to his head, large childish eyes wide in fear as he was surrounded by his retainers. Prompto could see himself struggling, fighting to get out of the grip of strangers who were grabbing him. He caught sight of his friend as he lay on the ground crying out to him. Prompto remembered feeling relief. He was glad to know that his friend was protected and safely surrounded by his guardians.

Their attackers didn't want his pale skinned companion. They had come for him instead.

Prompto remembered seeing those pale bloodied hands reaching out to him as his friend called out his name. He couldn't stop crying, he was a child at the time, as the loud roar of an engine could be heard and he was hauled away. Prompto remembered clearly being thrown into the back of a vehicle and the loud slam of the door.

_Dear Gods… the scream that came just as he saw his friend's face right before the door closed…_

He remember thinking how odd it was to hear someone call out to him with such emotion… such care.

_"PROMPTO!"_

Prompto jerked as he came back to awareness, the noise of his memory still rattled him. But it was also the touch of the Marshal's gloved hand on his shoulder, lightly shaking him.

Had he fallen asleep?

"Prompto. We're here."

"Ah…" Prompto yawned as he glanced out the window. Indeed they were in the city as he looked up towards the rooftops of the surrounding towering buildings. It was still raining. The streets were enveloped in swirling mists and fog. The old buildings stood tall and yet showed their age gracefully, brick and mortar shimmering softly in the damp air.

Prompto opened the passenger door and slowly stepped out, mindful of aching muscles and wounds. He felt the misty rain make contact with his skin and quietly marveled at the feeling. He had always loved the feel and smell of the rain as for a moment, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the brief repose.

He didn't stay in that state for long as he opened his eyes and gave his surroundings a once over. They were parked in one of the quieter districts in town. It wasn't a dangerous location, quite the contrary, it was rather beautiful with it's old world architecture, old iron crafted lanterns and cobblestone roads.

_Beautiful... but it sure was lonely feeling._

Prompto couldn't help but feel captivated as he clamored out of the car under those old looming shadows. He took in the scene around him in silent awe. The surroundings moved him and he wished that he could unpack his camera at that very moment and capture the moment surrounding him.

The Marshal took that moment to clear his throat a short distance away. Prompto gave a startled sound before moving quickly to gather his satchel and follow the taller man towards one of the more well lit entrances. Prompto stopped at the door and looked at it with an appreciative eye. The wood was solid mahogany, framed in black steel that was intricate in design. The door was aged, beautifully so, and flanked by iron oil lamps that shimmered brightly with a welcoming yellow glow. As he looked behind him, the world just those yellow lights and steps away looked misty blue, soulful and mystifying.

 _This place is so romantic…man, I really am a old soul, sheesh._ Prompto shook his head, blond tresses shaking limply around his angular face and lightly splaying water everywhere.

He walked past the door, running long slender fingers against the grain of the wood- savoring the texture and listening to the soft scraps of his nails gliding along the grain. As he approached the main foyer, he belatedly realized that they had walked into what looked to be an inn. The room carried the old world that lay out there in the rain inside the inn. The furnishings and tapestries were beautiful, colorful and Prompto really really wanted to take photos of it all. But he restrained himself as his eyes settled on the Marshal, who had been patiently waiting on him near the check in desk.

He gave the Marshal a sheepish look, knowing that he had been distracted by his surroundings…

 _Ha! More like sensory overload._ Prompto grinned as he came to a stop just the right distance away from such a powerful figure.

Strangely enough, the Marshal didn't appear impatient or annoyed. It was almost as if he expected such behavior out of Prompto. Those steely blue eyes bore into his own sky blues, unfazed at Prompto's mannerisms. When he spoke, Prompto couldn't help but focus on him. A small part of his mind wondering what the man would look like as a subject for one of his photography sessions.

"You'll have to wait until after dawn before we can get you reported in. So don't get too comfortable here."

"Y-yes sir." Prompto gave in finally and broke eye contact with the taller man and glanced at his feet with interest. There was only so long one could hold eye contact with a guy known as Cor the Immortal. The Marshal handed him a folder and a key for his room. Prompto fumbled with the items for just a second. He couldn't wait to shower and get some rest.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. One- two- three pats and a gentle squeeze. Prompto looked up to see the Marshal give him a brief smile as he walked past.

"His Highness will be happy to hear from you. He's been worried since the two of you lost signal three days ago."

"Yeah…" Prompto's mind went back in time to those wide childish eyes framed by midnight locks. His first real friend. he was unsurprised that the Marshal knew how long it had been since their last conversation.

"Get some rest. We be back to pick you up shortly."

"Yes sir…" Prompto paused. "Sir?"

The Marshal had already started walking towards the doors leading outside. He paused and looked towards Prompto, one eyebrow raised in question.

Prompto gave a cheery grin. Really, it was all he could do. "Thanks."

The Marshal gave a nod, turned and without another word, exited the inn.

Prompto watched him leave, watched from within the inn as the taillights of the Marshal's car faded into the rain before turning and heading for the awaiting elevator.

He took a look at the room number on the key, sixteen, and pressed the matching floor number within the lift.

It wasn't long before Prompto was standing just outside his assigned room, on the top floor no less.

He was within his room in moments. It was dimly lit, cool in temperature and just as mesmerizing as the rest of the inn. Prompto eased out of his grime riddled boots and walked across the wooden floors with a sigh.

It had been a while since he had such a moment of calm.

 _The things I do for a friend…_ Prompto made his way to the bathroom, satchel still in hand. He wanted to just get clean and take advantage of the soft looking bed that sat in the moonlight on the other side of the flat.

He stepped into a bathroom full of mirrors with a gorgeous glass shower and grinned. It felt like ages since he had a hot shower. He didn't take long to peel out of his wet clothing, rolling them up tightly and putting them into a plastic bag. He straightened and caught sight of himself in the mirror.

His face was oddly neutral as he gazed at himself. He supposed he looked normal to the human eye… he was barely average height for a man, his body was oddly hairless save for the crows nest that was on his head. He was all sinewy from years of hardship and trial with freckles littered about his shoulders, face and chest.

But… he could see the barcode on his wrist. His reminder of what happened and the choice he had to accept.

And he could see the seams.

Prompto shook his head and walked over towards the shower.

After several long minutes in a hot shower, Prompto emerged from the bathroom with a rather dorky grin, steam still puffing off his skin as he trailed through the cool room. He was now dressed in a sleeveless tee and a pair of sweats. He felt much better as he pulled out his tablet and cables. With a grunt, he tossed his satchel onto the nightstand and practically threw himself onto the mattress.

 _Sweet Six this bed is softer than I thought!_ Prompto nearly fell asleep that instant if the sudden beeping from his tablet hadn't reminded him of the one last thing he needed to do.

He sat up with a lazy smile. This, he didn't mind doing at all. Even in he felt a flash of nervousness.

Prompto connected one end of an intricate looking cable to his tablet and with the other end, reached behind himself, felt up the base of his neck and connected it to the awaiting port that was just hidden under his hairline.

Considering all the hell he had been through lately, connecting wirelessly would be unwise... the cable would have to do even if Prompto hated the thing.

He didn't have to touch anything else as the monitor came to live and all of his senses were drawn to the screen.

He waited for just a moment, a small series of beeps before the screen on his tablet changed and reveled a man in his early twenties with jet black hair, pale moon skin and dark blue eyes that had a firm look to them.

Those eyes widened, softening around the edges and brightening with cheer."Prom!"

"Noctis! Hey buddy!" Prompto greeted. He had to remember to move his lips when talking like this. While Noctis was aware of his condition, Prompto didn't want to weird him out.

Plus he just wanted to feel as human as he could.

"Gods it been ages! Where are you?"

"Ages? We message each other all the time dude." Prompto gave a snarky laugh as he watched his friend practically turn into a child again. All the sternness in his features had just melted away.

"You know what the hell I mean Prom! I haven't see your face in years! Look at you! You've been working hard." Noctis gave a warm smile. "You look good man."

Prompto let out an exasperated noise, embarrassed at such a comment thrown at him and it caused Noctis to laugh heartedly at his expense. It was ok though… he was used to the banter between them and was just simply happy to be able to see his friend nonetheless.

They broke off into various subjects, each trying to catch up on the happenings in the life of the other. Both steered clear of Prompto's reason for being in town. Noctis knew but that was business for another time. Right now, they just wanted to be friends having a late night chat.

It was such a relief. Especially knowing that tomorrow, Prompto was going to enter into another chapter of life that would be no doubt grueling.

But this was for Noctis- He had shown himself capable over these last few years of being reliable and helping in protecting his friend and future King.

This was also for his friends.

So it was ok really.

It was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short repose before i get back into action! I wanted to try writing a chapter that allowed Prompto to use his senses... and to show how much of a romantic sap he is when it comes to his surroundings. Noctis and Prompto are about 24 years of age here. Ignis and Glady are two years older. More to come!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of reflection- of connection. And moment of fear.

Prompto passed through the center of the main hall in the Citadel in silence. the clacking of the heels to his boots, courtesy of the Marshal, were awfully loud. The uniform he wore felt restricting, tight and hot- Prompto was constantly tugging at his collar.

Nerves...

He was nervous. So much so that he was rather glad for the previous night’s rest. If he had tried to make it to the Citadel without rest, he would have been a wreck. So in a way, the moment of rest helped settle his nerves if for just a little while.

The Marshal was at his door in the inn just after dawn broke as promised. Prompto begrudgingly rose from bed just thirty minutes before, packed what little belongings he owned, changed into a new set of clothing and was answering the door within seconds after the Marshal was knocking.

He didn’t want to make a bad impression today.

The morning passed like a blur. There was no time to truly enjoy the day and take in his surroundings as he was escorted quietly yet quickly through the Crown City and into the Citadel.

For Prompto, a man who enjoyed experiencing everything through his senses, having to rush always threw him off, especially if it wasn’t due to a threat. Prompto quickly found himself pressed to simply keep up with the stoic Marshal.

He and the Marshal exited the car, before seven that morning and could be seen climbing the steep steps to the Citadel in a brisk pace shortly afterwards. Prompto barely had the chance to look around himself as he remained steps behind the Marshal.

They were allowed inside the doors without question, the Marshal flashing his ID while Prompto fumbled with getting his own pass out of the folder that had been handed to him the other night. He managed though, showing it upside down by accident before correcting that. The guards were ever straight faced as they nodded, letting him pass without word. Even still... Prompto could feel the piercing gazes full of ill-trust and questions from the Crownsguard as they watched him pass.

But he said nothing. It was always best to let sleeping dragons lie.

_Eyes front._

He stepped into the main reception hall, bustling with employees and guards, watching them with interest before casting his eyes upward.

 _The Paintings are still there huh_. Prompto smiled as he looked at them.

Brief flashes of memory crossed his mind- his friend, an eight year old Noctis, leading him by the hand and pointing at the paintings on the walls while Prompto stared, eyes wide with wonder. They had slipped out of the party that had been thrown for the young prince that afternoon after Noctis voiced his boredom and had caught Prompto mumbling about wanting to know what the hall to the Citadel, just beyond the gardens, looked like.

Back then, little Prompto had been so excited to see the artwork on the walls that he momentarily forgot about how dangerous it was for him to have ventured out too far by himself that day.

He was just happy to be with his friend and sharing the moment. He was so enthralled by the art on the walls that he gushed about them nonstop, chubby freckled cheeks rosy pink from smiling and eyes alight with enthusiasm, all while Noctis listened with an indulgent grin.

 _Boy that was a lot of fun._ Prompto was pulled from his musings as he turned from one of the paintings, still there after all these years, and focused on the Marshal in front of him. The man had come to a stop at the elevators just beyond the main hall.

Prompto stepped into the awaiting elevator and couldn’t help but tense up. This was it. All that work, years of travel, the secret filming, risking his life just to capture the right information, infiltrations into areas that if caught would have meant his execution and the battles... so many battles...

It all had lead him to this point.

His work would either gain him the trust of the King or he would lose it all. He had sacrificed what little he had with one nation in order to gain the trust of another.

 _People have a name for stuff like that in Niflheim. Treason._ Prompto didn’t even blink as he kept his gaze forward.

A lot of folks thought he was insane for turning his back to the Empire. But he couldn’t be the enemy of a land that he called home. He wasn’t anyone special during his days as a Crown City citizen. He wasn’t born into nobility and in all truthfulness, he wasn’t even a Crown citizen… no… not truly.

He had been adopted by a pair of traveling lovers who found him during their winter excursion. They had been so excited at the prospect of parenthood. Seeing their chance, they jumped eagerly, adopting Prompto before he could even say his first word.

The couple spent those early years on cloud nine with their new son, only to find out that they had taken in not just any regular child, not just someone born from a tense and borderline hostile nation… no, it went much further than that. And they had only began to learn that they were merely playing a role in something much bigger than themselves when he had been taken from them.

 _Did they cry for me when they found out I was gone?_ The thought was depressing and alarming.

Prompto shook his head jerkily, not even noticing how the Marshal watched him battle his own eternal thoughts in that moment of time.

He wanted this so badly… A place to belong. A purpose. Something good to fight for.

He wanted to be back in the presence of his friend and family.

 _It was worth it. It was okay._ A never ending mantra in his mind that helped to keep him facing forward.

Resolve flooded him as Prompto straightened and watched the elevator doors slowly open. The Marshal, quiet as ever, stepped ahead of him and out of the lift. Prompto trailed silently in his wake.

After several steps and odd turns down unknown but beautifully decorated corridors, the Marshal stopped suddenly.

Prompto nearly bumped into him as he gazed up at the man. _Wha? Are we here?_

The Marshal kept his gaze towards the windows at the end of the hallway and yet gave a slight tilt of his head towards a door to their right. Prompto looked at it in confusion and realized it was slightly ajar.

“You have ten minutes.”

Prompto blinked rapidly. “S-sir?”

That was when the door creaked open just a little more, catching Prompto off guard. When he looked into the dark room beyond, he caught a pair of blue eyes watching him. Prompto was moving before he realized it, stepping into the room, closing the door and coming face to face with his long missed friend.

_Sixteen years…_

Standing before him, just in the light of a nearby window was Noctis dressed in formal regalia. He looked so different than the hazly streamed video Prompto saw on his tablet. Noctis was tall athletic and yet slim in stature, his black hair framing his face and slightly obscuring his eyes. And yet he stood tall, dark eyes firm yet kind, shoulders straight as he watched Prompto enter the room. He looked the very image of nobility.

“Noct…” Prompto took a step forward and was met halfway as Noctis reached for him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

“It’s good to see you Prom… I know this is a bit rushed but we will catch up. Once this stupid meeting is over… once they know that you are on our side… we’ll catch up” it was all said in a muffled rush as Noctis just held Prompto close.

To say that Prompto felt a little overwhelmed was an understatement. This embrace felt far too personal… as if there was more to be said. But the promise in that warm hug felt genuine enough to cause Prompto to blink away tears as he held onto his friend.

_Too long..._

“It’s ok dude.” Prompto grinned at him when they finally pulled apart. “The three stooges are about to become the fearsome four after today!”

Noctis laughed and it was the sound of someone who was feeling a lot of worry lift from his shoulders. “Gods you are such a dork!”

Prompto’s grin stretched wider with amusement. “I just gotta let a group of old fogies peek into my memory and show ‘em what I’ve done. Easy peasy.”

Prompto tried to sound confident. He didn’t like the idea of Noctis stressing over this whole ordeal.

“Just remember, one of those old fogies is my old man and your King!” Noctis jabbed him in the chest with a pointed finger. As if to make sure Prompto knew that he was home.

“Ah booo, so no potty jokes on the court floor in front of big daddy right?”

Noctis sputtered comically at the thought of calling his father ‘big daddy’ and Prompto laughed loudly.

There was a distant cough from outside the door that drew their eyes to the light just barely peeking under the wood frame. The Marshal was still out there, quietly reminding them of the time.

Noctis drew close to him again, hands on his shoulders and with a suddenly saddened expression.

“You are going to do well. I watched the recordings, you risked it all for Lucis... for Lu-” Noctis suddenly paused. Prompto watched as the usually shy and reserved man became emotional.

“What you did for Luna... i-”

 _Ahh..._ Prompto gazed into the eyes of the young prince almost sadly.

_You really love her, huh Noct..._

“We owe you this. They will see the same thing I do.” Noctis continued after a brief pause, just long enough to collect himself from the sudden flood of emotions that threatened to overflow.

It caused Prompto to really look at him. The emotion in the depths of those dark blue eyes was powerful and the blond balked at the sight. He never realized how much of an impact he had on Noctis until that moment. Before Prompto could crack a joke, a smile or say anything to break the tension, Noctis gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze.

“I’m going to have to be a hardass in there… I may come off as cold and… and rude but I am on your side Prom. I just need to be firm around them. My Shield and Advisor will be there too. They may act the same way but just…”

Noctis’ voice came to a halt at that moment as he looked Prompto in the eyes. To the prince, Prompto was a friend who risked everything for him.

“Just understand that we know you stand with us ok?”

“I know.” Prompto said in a quiet hush as he nodded, patting his friend on the shoulders.

“Argentum, time is up.” The Marshal’s voice from the other side of the door cut through their private moment like a blade.

Noctis stiffened, knowing that he had to leave while Prompto’s gaze traveled towards the door.

“Get going ya doofus.” Noctis gave him a hearty grin and a light shove. His emotions tightly reined in.

“Right,” nodding, Prompto then lightly punched him on the shoulder before walking towards the door, “See ya in the big hall Noct.”

Prompto took hold of the door knob, hesitating for just a moment and looked back at the prince. Noctis was watching him, small smile and a air of pride about him. Prompto grinned and opened the door. Just as he stepped out, right as he turned slightly in the motion of closing the door behind him, two things happened.

Prompto caught sight of someone else, a man, in the room just beyond the light from the windows. Whoever he was, Prompto couldn’t help but feel shocked at the sight.

The muscular man, with shoulders wide and strong, was tall, easily towering over Noctis. The door closed right as Prompto locked eyes with him briefly and right as he heard another voice, smooth and cultured, echo in the room.

“Interesting.”

It wasn’t from the tall man. His lips never moved and plus, the disembodied voice was coming from the opposite side of the space.

He was stunned that he didn’t notice anyone in the room sooner. There were two other individuals in the room... that should have easily stood out.

As he took a step back, he found that the Marshal had moved, walking back the way they had come and Prompto had to nearly run to catch up.

He would have to ask Noctis about that later.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto found himself standing at the center of the bottom level floor of a grand throne room, hands in heavy cuffs that were large enough to cover from his forearms to the tips of his fingers. There were cords coming from the cuffs, leading to the port on the back of his neck and another going to a small tablet that a guard was holding. 

The device was passed to the Marshal who was standing closer to him. The Marshal watched as data passed on the screen in his hand. He was stoic as always, eyes alert and scanning through all that was being processed. They were literally watching his thoughts.

He wasn’t surprised. The moment that he and the Marshal came within one hundred feet of the doors to the throne room, guards swarmed him, locked his arms in cuffs and escorted him in.

“One wrong move and you’re a deadman.” one of the guards warned with stern face.

The Marshal had warned him about this... so Prompto didn’t struggle or let out a single sound.

To them, he was a mess of mad science, twisted magic framed in organic metal and housed in a mesh of human and daemon flesh. A literal test tube baby created and modified for the sole purpose of fighting the very people he now stood before.

To them, he was something unnatural and to be held in high suspicion.

Currently he watched the counsel argue with one another from their high seats about him. It was heated and loud as they practically screamed at one another. Prompto knew that he frightened them... but to see this with his own eyes, to see how his mere presence set them into such furious debate was unsettling.

Some saw Prompto as an advantage, a sort of secret weapon they could use in the fight against Niflheim.

Others thought that bringing a hand crafted monster made by the enemy was equivalent to letting death walk through their doors.

Before him sat the king... a face that Prompto had not personally seen in ages. He looked the same, regal features hidden under a graying beard. His eyes, dark and deep, watched Prompto in silence. He had yet to really speak beyond acknowledging the meeting and allowing everyone to began pleading their case.

Those old wise eyes watched his every movement in silence. And Prompto couldn’t help but feel that the quiet observation of the King was far more unsettling than a bunch of senior councilman screeching their fears at one another across the room.

However there was something that was even more unsettling in the room.

Sitting beside the King was Noctis.

But this was a Noctis that Prompto had never met before.

He watched in almost fearful awe as the Prince stared at him in cold regard. His eyes looked dark, pitch black, emphasized by black locks of hair framing and nearly obscuring his pale features. He sat in a casual and yet bored manner, chin resting on his balled fist as he watched everything from his high position. He wore the same uniform that Prompto had seen him in earlier. Yet somehow, Noctis looked far more intimidating here in such a pristine throne room made of cold marble and steel.

Out the corner of his eye, Prompto watched as the Marshal lifted the tablet he was holding a little higher, touching it with a free hand and causing the monitor and the connecting cables to light up.

“Withdrawing recent infiltration from his memory.” it was a warning- a heads up to Prompto for what was about to happen.

The Marshal keyed in something odd, all while stating the date and time of his most recent assignment and Prompto felt a painful pull in his mind. A grunt of pain escaped his lips, capturing everyone’s attention. He swayed just slightly as his entire spinal cord felt hot.

The Prince’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing while the King watched quietly.

“It’s acting as if in pain because it’s resisting!”

“What are you hiding?”

They were yelling at him directly now. It was as if any signs of distress, of pain were hidden displays of resistance. It was King Regis who lifted a hand to silence them all.

It was just a matter of seconds, but the burning sensation felt like it took hours to pass. To have someone pull information from his core like this was painful. But he bore it.

The Marshal shifted through the data- _memories_ \- before finding what he needed. Steel blue eyes lifted towards his King respectfully.

“We have what is needed. Recordings of new warfare technology as well as the search and rescue of the blood Oracle siblings, Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and her brother Ravus Nox Fleuret.”

Noctis and his father looked at one another for a brief moment. It was Noctis who turned towards the Marshal first, a frown gracing features that were half set in grey shadows due to the nearby lighting.

“And you can be sure that what you have extracted from it is uncorrupted?” The Prince spoke with such an aloof tone.

“Yes your Highness. Niflheim may be known for their technology, but we are just as advanced. What we now have is straight from it’s core. Untouched and ready for viewing Majesty.”

 _Uncorrupted..... ‘It’..._ Prompto knew everyone would treat him with callous regard... but to hear both the Marshal and Noctis speak of him as if he were just a thing... some _machine_ waiting to be used.

_It hurts...._

“Then go on.” Noctis gave a small wave-like gesture with the hand he wasn’t resting his chin on.

The Marshal looked to from the Prince to the King.

“Carry on.” came the aged reply.

A large display of light manifested before them on the floor. The consul all looked to their own displays that were at their desks while the guards all focused on Prompto as if they expected him to try and flee while everyone was distracted.

Prompto continued to face forward. His heart, one of the things within him that was his own, was pounding loud enough to nearly drown out every other noise in the room. He was scared. He was so close to coming home and yet one wrong move would ruin everything. But there was a part of him that was confident. They now had their proof. They will see for themselves that it was he and his small crew who threw away everything in order to rescue the Oracle siblings. It was their final deed that set Empire at their heels and labeled them as traitors to the kingdom of Niflheim.

_Look for yourselves. I am on your side.... Please believe me..._

_Please...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter reveals what happened over the last few days and the King's verdict. I'll update in about two days :)
> 
> If you see any needed corrections, let me know as I don't have a beta reader.


End file.
